El Cazador cazado
by Cris Snape
Summary: Honora piensa que servir al Ser Oscuro cambiará sustancialmente su vida, pero ignora que pronto conocerá a alguien que le hará concebir la realidad de forma muy distinta. Historia escrita para el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**EL CAZADOR CAZADO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Storybrooke ni el Bosque Encantado ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parejas al azar"**__ del foro __**"Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

* * *

— No os acerquéis.

— Ha sido criado por lobos.

— Es muy peligroso.

El muchacho es alto y espigado y viste ropas toscas y oscuras. Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones y, aunque todos parecen estar convencidos de que es casi como un animal, Honora lo duda mucho. Da un paso al frente para verlo un poco mejor y piensa que es mucho más guapo que los otros chicos de la aldea.

— ¡Honora! ¡Ven aquí!

No puede negarse. Su madre la ha cogido de un brazo y tira de ella para alejarla del muchacho. Desea protestar, decirle a su madre que prefiere quedarse justo donde está, pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. En sus dieciséis años de vida, Honora jamás ha dicho nada. Nació muda y, por ese motivo, su madre parece creer que necesita más protección que cualquier otra chica de su edad, pero no es así. Honora se sabe perfectamente capaz de defenderse y odia que la traten como a una niña pequeña porque, le pese a quien le pese, ya es una mujer.

Una mujer muy hermosa, añadirían unos cuantos aldeanos. Es delgada y esbelta, tiene el cabello largo y rubio y unos ojos azules como el cielo. No le gusta tener la piel tan pálida y, por ese motivo, de cuando en cuando se pellizca las mejillas para lucir sonrojada. Tal vez algunos piensen que una chica de su condición no debe ser coqueta, pero Honora no se siente distinta a los demás. Nunca ha sido así y duele sentirse desplazada y tratada con tanto mimo, como si el hecho de ser muda fuera a hacer que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Esa mañana le hubiera gustado librarse del agarre de su madre para acercarse al muchacho y ofrecerle una mano con cortesía. No obstante, su progenitora es más grande y más fuerte y tira de ella en dirección a un lugar que, pese a todo, Honora teme. Ella y todos aquellos con un mínimo de sentido común: la casa de Rumplestiltskin.

Sabe que a su madre le está costando un mundo llevarla hasta allí, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan. Desde la muerte de su padre, todo ha ido de mal en peor para ellas y ambas necesitan un empleo. Han buscado en la aldea y en las granjas cercanas y no han encontrado nada. Para bien o para mal, el Ser Oscuro necesita una empleada discreta y silenciosa y a su madre se le ha ocurrido que Honora es una gran candidata. Una chica muda que no sabe ni leer ni escribir, alguien que, aunque quiera, jamás podrá revelar los secretos del hombre más poderoso y temido del reino.

Honora observa el hogar de Rumplestiltskin. Parece una casa normal y corriente, no muy distinta a las demás. Sabe que el Ser Oscuro vive acompañado por su hijo, un chico llamado Baelfire famoso por su arrojo y valentía. Ha visto en numerosas ocasiones al muchacho y jamás ha notado nada extraño en él. Por supuesto, todos extreman la prudencia a la hora de tratar al chiquillo y Honora muchas veces ha pensado que tantos miramientos hacia él no le hacen demasiada gracia. De inmediato se siente identificada con el pequeño Baelfire y se pregunta si podrá llevarse bien con él algún día.

Su madre se detiene antes de golpear la puerta de la casa. Retrocede un paso, embargada por la duda. La situación de ambas féminas es desesperada pero. ¿Tanto? Se lleva una mano al pecho, recordando tal vez los días en los que contaba con la compañía y el apoyo de su esposo, y a Honore le da la sensación de que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Recuerda a su padre, bonachón y trabajador incansable, y piensa en todas las veces que le prometió que encontraría un esposo para ella, alguien bueno y amable que la cuidara y no le diera importancia a su mudez.

Su madre la sostiene por los hombros y la insta a girarse un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Honore permanece intrigada un instante y se estremece al escuchar sus palabras.

— Si no quieres hacerlo, nos iremos ahora mismo.

Traga saliva, conmovida por la afirmación de esa mujer. Sabe que, pese a todo, ella es lo más importante. Realmente quiere irse de allí y buscar trabajo en otro sitio, incluso en otro reino, pero no puede hacerle eso a su madre. Sólo se tienen la una a la otra y el hogar de su progenitora siempre estará en su pequeña aldea del Bosque Encantado. Así pues, sonríe y asiente con decisión. Escucha el suspiro tembloroso de la otra mujer y se encarga de golpear la puerta personalmente.

Un instante después, Rumplestiltskin está frente a ellas, sonriendo torcidamente, y Honora comprende que su vida va a cambiar para siempre.

* * *

El trabajo en casa del Ser Oscuro no es tan terrible como pudiera parecer. Honora sólo lleva dos días a su servicio, pero ya tiene claro cuáles son sus obligaciones y no tiene ningún problema para llevarlas a cabo. Únicamente debe procurar mantenerse en un segundo plano, algo que no le resulta en absoluto complicado habida cuenta de su condición.

Rumplestiltskin no es un mal amo. Honora tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a sufrir un arrebato de ira y la transformará en cucaracha o algo peor, pero realmente el hombre no le ha dado motivos para pensar así. Se muestra cortés y educado casi todo el tiempo y, aunque sus órdenes han de ser cumplidas con inmediatez, jamás le ha levantado la voz ni ha tenido un mal gesto contra ella. En cuanto a Baelfire, es un muchacho amable y pródigo en sonrisas. Honora lamenta no poder hablar porque mantener una conversación con él debe ser interesante y divertido. Baelfire es inteligente y considerado, la única persona capaz de calmar a Rumplestiltskin cuando está a punto de dejarse llevar por su oscuridad.

Esa tarde, Honora ha acudido al río a lavar los ropajes de sus señores. Los aldeanos la miran con extrañeza, como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella por trabajar para quién trabaja, pero Honora ignora esas miradas. Está acostumbrada a los cuchicheos y a ver la lástima en los ojos de sus vecinos. Sabe que no merece la pena intentar hacerles cambiar de idea. No importa las acciones que lleve a cabo porque ellos siempre la considerarán una damisela en apuros. Es más, es posible que a partir de ahora imaginen que es tan peligrosa como el propio Rumplestiltskin, como si toda su magia negra fuera contagiosa.

Honora avanza hacia el río e introduce las manos en el agua helada. Sabe que su nuevo patrón bien podría haberle proporcionado agua caliente en su propia casa, pero no parece muy dispuesto a ayudar a su criada. Ni a nadie, en realidad. Arrodillada en el suelo, frota la ropa con ahínco, concentrada en su labor. Cuando alza la vista y ve al lobo frente a ella, el corazón se le detiene en seco y las tripas se le revuelven.

Sabe perfectamente lo que hacen los lobos, y ése tiene toda la pinta de estar hambriento. Sabe que, de salir corriendo, apenas logrará avanzar unos pasos antes de ser atacada por el animal. También sabe que el ser muda no marcará la diferencia porque, aunque gritara, nadie podría llegar en su auxilio a tiempo. Tal vez su única opción sea esperar la piedad del lobo y lo mira con ojos suplicantes.

"_No me comas, por favor". _Piensa, presa de una desesperación que va en aumento. _"No te he hecho mal alguno. Por favor"._

El lobo no tiene forma de leer sus pensamientos y da dos pasos adelante. Honora suelta la ropa y hace ademán de levantarse, pero tropieza y cae al suelo de espaldas. Abre la boca, pero no emite sonido alguno. Sabe que va a morir allí, sola y devorada por un animal salvaje. Cuando la encuentren, no quedará nada de ella. Siente una gran angustia por su madre, porque perder a su única hija la matará, y, ante todo, por sí misma. Porque es joven y tiene mucho por lo que vivir.

— No tengas miedo. No te hará nada.

Honora se gira hacia la voz y le sorprende enormemente ver al muchacho que llegó a la aldea un par de días antes. Se acerca tranquilamente al lobo y, sin temor alguno, le rasca detrás de las orejas. Honora aún tiene la boca abierta y el corazón palpitante y observa la escena sin ser capaz de dar crédito.

— Los lobos no son tan peligrosos como todos pensáis —El muchacho sigue acariciando al animal, que se sienta sobre sus cuartos traseros y se deja hacer mansamente—. No atacan sin un motivo justificado. Los hombres son los realmente temibles, los únicos seres que matan por placer o ambición, no por necesidad.

Honora parpadea. Las palabras se agolpan en su cabeza y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lamenta profundamente no ser capaz de hablar. Lo siente de verdad y una gran impotencia la embarga cuando el joven le dedica esa mirada decepcionada.

— Lamento haberte asustado, pero no debes preocuparte. Nos iremos en seguida, en cuanto bebamos un poco.

La chica se queda muy quieta. Lobo y hombre sacian su sed a un tiempo y Honora lo encuentra mucho más guapo que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ya no siente miedo del animal salvaje y no desea que el muchacho piense que está despreciando sus esfuerzos por entablar conversación porque no es así. Si pudiera, sería capaz de hablarle durante horas. Sabe que le resultará muy difícil explicarse y, para llamar su atención una vez más, introduce las manos en el agua y hace que el líquido helado vuele hasta alcanzar el rostro del joven. Él la mira con sorpresa y, tal vez, algo de enojo, y Honora se lleva las manos a la garganta y comienza a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. Quiere que él entienda lo que le ocurre, lo desea con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Qué…? ¿Te burlas de mí?

"_No, no y no. Soy muda. ¿Es que no lo ves?"_

Él la observa fijamente, silencioso y cauto, y al cabo de unos segundos que parecen eternos, su rostro se llena de compresión.

— ¿No puedes hablar?

Honore sonríe y asiente.

— ¿Eres muda? ¿Desde siempre?

Un nuevo asentimiento. El muchacho también sonríe y su postura se relaja notablemente. A su lado, el lobo ha alzado su larga cola y parece tan interesado en ella como su amigo humano.

— Lamento que te haya asustado. Yo soy el Cazador. Supongo que no puedes decirme tu nombre, pero prometo averiguarlo.

El corazón de Honore se llena de esperanza ante esa promesa y vuelve a arrodillarse en el suelo, sintiendo que sólo necesita perderse en los ojos marrones del Cazador para ser dichosa.

* * *

— Crecí junto a él. Tal vez te resulte difícil de creer, pero son criaturas extremadamente leales e incapaces de causar mal alguno.

Honora mira al lobo. No es la primera vez que se reúne con el Cazador allí, junto al río, y confía en que no será la última. El hombre no suele acercarse habitualmente a la aldea y se vale de los bienes del bosque para sobrevivir, pero desde que conoció a Honora siente la necesidad de verla y hablar con ella. No cabe duda de que es una compañera silenciosa, pero al Cazador no le importa.

— Puedes acariciarlo si quieres. Le caes bien.

Honora sonríe. Confía en el Cazador y, aunque el sentido común le dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es no mover ni un músculo, extiende una mano y siente el suave tacto del pelaje del lobo entre sus dedos. Teme que el animal se revuelva y le arranque la mano de un bocado, pero sus mimos son bienvenidos y no tarda en relajarse.

— Dicen que trabajas para un hombre peligroso —El Cazador habla con cautela, como si temiera que alguien pudiera ser testigo de esa conversación—. Se comenta que Rumplestiltskin es muy poderoso y que gobierna sobre la magia negra. ¿Es verdad?

Honora siente la tentación de asentir, pero se limita a encogerse de hombros. No olvida quién es su patrón ni su deber de ser siempre discreta. Aunque confía en el Cazador, no puede arriesgarse.

— Si estás asustada, podré ayudarte. Huiremos juntos a un sitio donde nadie pueda encontrarnos jamás. Cuidaré de ti.

La joven campesina recuerda la vieja promesa de su padre. Él ya no está allí para hacerla realidad, pero Honora sabe que ha encontrado al hombre bueno que velará por su bienestar. En los últimos días, ha descubierto que el Cazador es mucho más que un muchacho guapo. Sabe que es honorable, generoso y leal y siente que puede confiar en él, pero no acepta su ayuda. No cree que el Ser Oscuro desee dañarla y es consciente de que, si huye, podrá encontrarla allá donde esté. Y matarlos a ambos.

— ¿Eres feliz, Honora? Porque si tienes cuánto necesitas, no hay más que deba decirte.

El Cazador quiere que acepte su proposición de huir juntos. Honora sonríe y deja de acariciar al lobo para posar su mano sobre la mejilla del joven. Se pierde en sus ojos marrones y hace algo que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer. Le besa. Es apenas un roce de labios, pero basta para transmitirle todo su agradecimiento y cariño. El Cazador se queda muy quieto y espera pacientemente hasta que ella se retira. Honora no tiene forma de saber si ha sido besado por alguien más, pero algo la lleva a pensar que no es así. Y se alegra porque haya sido el primer beso para ambos.

— ¿Nos veremos mañana nuevamente?

Honore asiente. Esa noche, sueña con el reencuentro y se da cuenta de que está perdida porque ha caído en los brazos del amor. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

Siente que se ahoga. Intenta mantener la calma, pero el miedo le impide hacerlo. Sabe que él no tardará en ir en su busca y se apresura en meter sus ropas dentro de un saco. Debe huir lo antes posible, salvar su vida e intentar empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. Piensa en reunirse con él, buscar la protección que tantas veces le ha prometido, pero no quiere ponerle en peligro. No al Cazador, no teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo quiere.

Es la primera vez que Honora disfruta de las mieles del amor y quiere que esas emociones perduren por siempre. No le importa que su madre no vea con buenos ojos esa extraña relación ni que en el pueblo comience a haber habladurías. Sólo quiere estar con él, irse a otro reino si es necesario y tener su final feliz. Por eso apresura sus movimientos, intentando olvidar lo que ha visto en casa de Rumplestiltskin, sin pensar en lo que significa.

Una persona más ambiciosa que ella hubiera intentando hacerse con la daga. Matar a su actual portador significaría hacerse con un gran poder que Honora no desea. ¿Qué podría hacer ella con algo así? ¿Recuperar el habla? Ese tal vez podría ser su mayor anhelo, pero el Cazador le ha demostrado que las palabras no son necesarias para comunicarse. Entre ellos, las caricias y las miradas son más que suficientes.

Recoge el último pañuelo y se lo lía alrededor del cuello. Ya falta menos y el Ser Oscuro no ha venido aún. Casi lo ha conseguido y puede sentir el aroma de la libertad inundando sus fosas nasales. Pero entonces, alguien llama suavemente a la puerta y Honora se estremece.

Cuando Rumplestiltskin irrumpe en su hogar, sabe que todo se ha acabado y, aunque lucha con todas sus fuerzas, cae derrotada. Muerta.

* * *

El Cazador huele la sangre y no necesita ver el cuerpo sin vida de Honora para comprender que se ha ido para siempre. Escucha el grito desgarrador de su madre y desea acercarse, no para consolar a la desdichada mujer, sino para consolarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, comprende que su presencia no será bienvenida y sus pies se quedan clavados en el suelo. Es sólo un muchacho, pero ya sabe lo que es tener el corazón destrozado. El lobo aúlla a su lado y él ahoga un grito de horror. Porque, aunque quiera gritar, el silencio es el único homenaje que puede hacerle a Honore.

* * *

_Hola, holita :)_

_Me ha tocado una pareja muy, muy chunga. Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza cuántos años pasan entre la marcha de Baelfire y el momento en que Regina contrata al Cazador, así que es bastante probable que esta relación nunca tuviera lugar. Sin embargo, me ha gustado mucho escribir esta pequeña historia y espero que a vosotros también os guste. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


End file.
